We propose to continue a flexible interdisciplinary Graduate Training Program, now entering its 24th year, that is designed to prepare exceptional students for productive research careers in Systems and Integrative Biology (SIB). Our SlB Training Program focuses on training graduate students in the area of Systems and Integrative Neuroscience, based in the Neuroscience Graduate Group, an interdepartmental group composed of sixty-nine faculty from twenty-three departments in four Schools of the University of Pennsylvania. Graduate education in the Life Sciences at Penn is based on such independent, interdepartmental Graduate Groups. The Office of Biomedical Graduate Studies (BGS) ensures curricular development, quality control and uniform admission standards across all Graduate Groups. Direct management of this Training Program is in the hands of a six-person directorate that sets and reviews policy, and selects trainees. Faculty membership is governed by three criteria: (1) expertise in a field relevant to the Program, (2) significant contribution to training, and (3) extramural funding to support trainees. A BGS committee consisting of a representative from each Graduate Group decides admission of students to Graduate Programs. Admission to this Training Program is determined by the Executive Committee in consultation with BGS. Selected students will come primarily from the Neuroscience, Graduate Group, but they may also come from one of several other Graduate Groups. The Program will consist of two years of coursework plus at least three, varied laboratory rotations. All students will be required to take a course on the ethical conduct of scientific research. Students will also be exposed to additional training, activities including seminars, journal clubs, annual retreats, scientific meetings, practice in teaching, paper and poster presentation, and scientific publication, as well as social events to encourage interdisciplinary contacts. Successful completion of a comprehensive "Prelim" examination marks the beginning of independent research toward a dissertation. Thesis research is conducted under the supervision of a faculty advisor and is monitored by a four-member thesis committee and the Graduate Group's Academic Review Committee. The dissertation defense takes place when the thesis advisor and committee agree that the work is complete. Based on the number of potential trainees, we request support for 12 predoctoral trainees per year for the next 5 years.